Once Upon a Time
by CorruptedFloppy
Summary: A old story merging several creepy pastas into one book. I sropped writing so it is dead.


Once Upon A Time FULL Chapter 1 the night it all began

"Mom! Can I have a sleepover tonight?" I asked as I bolted into the kitchen with my phone still to my ear. "That's the third sleepover this week, Samara" says the recently widowed mother dressed in a housewife's cooking apron. "Please mom, school just ended for the weekend it'll be different!" I begged and pleaded because Sydney said she found an awesome site frilled with creepy pasta's (which I can't stand...) "Fine, Samara" said my mother as she finished drying the last dish. I spoke into my phone "Yes!, she said yes!" Sydney's slightly electronic voice came through the phone "Oh my god yes, I'm on my way!" "Hey, can you call Tabitha and Regan?" "Better believe it, girl" Said Sydney as she hung up the phone. I ran up to my room barely making it around the couch without face planting on the just replaced hard wood floors. Bolting up the stairs turning to my left and opening my bedroom door.

I repeatedly checked the time and the loud door bell rang through the house. I heard echoing from down stairs "Damn it, Samara, let me in!" I took my sweet time walking to the door from my room. As I approached the door Sydney stated "about time!" "Yep, hurry up and get in here." I demanded as I unlocked and opened the door. As she stepped in, she immediately asked, "Where the computer?" "I don't know why you ask the same question every time you come over." I replied. "It's become habit." a chuckling Sydney said. "Oh by the way Tabatha and Regan said they can't make it.", says a continuously chuckling Sydney. As Sydney dropped her bags, she ran to the computer and immediately started typing. "Girl get over here and look at this." , stated Sydney in a demanding tone. As I walked over to the computer, I saw what appeared to be an ancient contract written in another language. "Let's print it!" yells Sydney. "Fine." I said. As the annoying typewriter like sound coming from the printer came to an end, the contract is pulled from the printer tray by Sydney. Waving the contract in my face, Sydney dares me to sign it. In response to her dare, I flip it around daring her to sign it as well; which starts an age old argument of " I dared you first." With Sydney laughing evilly. Deciding not to argue with her, I grab a pen and start to sign my signature on the paper. Goosebumps begin to appear on my arm as an unknown fear sinks into my consciousness. Chill begin in my spine making the hairs on the back of my neck rise right as signed the last of my name. "There, I did it." I stated with an aggravated tone of voice. We both jumped as the coo-coo clock went off chiming the beginning of the midnight hour as it startled us. "Well then..." I started off right as the room began to spin as I blacked out.

Chapter 2 zero ground

I woke up on a cot-like bed in what appeared to be a small shack, wearing black shorts with both empty gun holster and knife sheath strapped to my thigh and waist. I got up off the cot, standing in front of a mirror hanging on the wall. These weren't the clothes I was wearing before, I know that for sure. I must say I do look in this outfit. "Looks like you finally awoke" says a shady figure in the corner. My heart skipped a beat as the figure slowly moved out of the shadows. I saw a freakishly disfigured being with black hair. "Who in the hell are you" I yelled at the being.

"My name is Uboa and my job is to guide you along your way, the place your at now is known as zero ground, within zero ground is this room and the outside which will posses portals to the other worlds." "How do I get back home?!" "It's simple, you beat your nightmares to a bloody pulp" Uboa said with a smile on his face. "My nightmares?" "Yes, your nightmares, I'm assuming you read the contract thoroughly." "Wait the contract did this, but I couldn't read it, I signed it as a dare?!" "I would say I'm sorry but i don't have any fucks, shits, or sorry's to give little girl."

"Your a sorry son of a bitch!" I said with my blood boiling. "Aww you shouldn't flatter me so much girly." Uboa said maintaining this creepy smile of his.

"Tell me how i can get home!"

"By beating the fears or you may know them as creepers, you can travel to them by finding a portal." "For example the portal in the pond outside is to the bikini bottom."

"That's it?"

"Don't die... I want to torture you!" said Uboa fading away slowly.

I swung my right arm and felt my hand go through is face. It was as if he was made of fog...

Uboa left and i still couldn't process all that is happening. I looked into the window on the wall and noticed the sun was setting meaning this bad dream just turned into a nightmare...

I dedicate this chapter to the person who helped me start this chapter. @tailsdoll62801


End file.
